


Lullaby

by curiumKingyo



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Hurt/Comfort, Monroe playing the cello, Multi, Polyamory, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 00:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2712512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiumKingyo/pseuds/curiumKingyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rosalee cares for her husband and their mate.<br/>When she is down, they take care of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> In my mind, I have a long running story about Monroe, Rosalee and Nick being a cute and happy little family.  
> This is the first one that slipped out of my mind and into the internet. Hopefully more will come :)  
> Comments will be loved dearly!

Rosalee sings.

  
When she's happy or absentmindedly mixing ingredients to potions, concoctions and medicines. And sings as she cooks their dinner.

  
On sundays, when the three of them are down to short sleeves and sweatpants, she sings as they clean the house. Nick humms to accompany her as he washes the large windows, and Monroe whistles as he puts all the clocks down to scrub the walls.

  
When the full moon shines and the wolf inside Monroe howls, lonely and confused, she sings to him. His big body curls into the safety of her arms, of her smell, and she comforts him. She sings softly until her voice subsides to a low humming and he falls asleep in her arms.

  
Likewise, when Nick is crushed under responsibilities and the unyielding pressure of being both a cop and a Grimm, she cradles him and sings. When the memories and the lost possibilities of his life weight him down, she keeps him afloat with the songs she learned as a child.

  
Curiously, Nick's favorite song is about three Fuchsbau kids that tricked a Grimm and got him lost in the woods so their family could live in peace. Monroe's favorite one is about the moon and how it is like a clock to nature.

  
But every once in a while her voice will crack and abandon her. Her songs buried under the weight of responsability, of their dangerous and crazy life, of the loss and death of her brother and many other dear friends. In the days the spice shop feels more like a grave than like an old store full of familiar bottles and books, she can't find it in herself to sing.

  
Neither Monroe nor Nick sing, but when she feels weary and small and tired, they don't let her sink.

  
It's late night when she arrives home, tiredness on her bones and soul. She swoons in front of the stain glass door, hand a few inches away from the door knob. Before she reaches it, however, the door opens.

  
The warm light from the living room draws Nick's silluette as the Grimm stands in front of her. He smiles gently and the first melancholic note from Monroe's cello reaches them. Rosalee stares at him for a moment, the weariness growing in her, breaking the carefully built dam containing her emotions. She throws herself into Nick's arms and the Grimm doesn't even sway under her weight.

  
Tears fall from her caramel colored eyes, fat and shiny. Nick runs gentle hands up and down her back, tangles his fingers on her wavy hair. She weeps, and he cradles her even closer. He presses a kiss to her temple and pulls her up, she thightens her legs around his hips and he holds her up with little effort.

  
He takes her to the couch, sits down on the comfortable cushions with a thight ball of Fuchsbau on his lap. Monroe is sitting right in front of them, cello against his chest, chin  against the instrument's polished wood, hands and arms working gracefully to create a song to fill Rosalee's silence.

  
As he plays, Monroe studies his odd new family. He watches as Nick traces his fingertips down her arm, the Grimm rocking ever so slightly to the rythm of the Blutbad's music.  The tenderness in Nick's gestures and face makes Monroe's heart swell.

  
His entire life had been hardships and pain, but when he looks at them, his wife and his mate huddled together, he can't help but feel indebted with whatever force rules the Universe. He is just so glad to have both of them in his life.

  
Rosalee is all he had ever dreamed. Nick is all he had never expected. Being so in love with the two of them seem almost impossible but that word has lost meaning long time ago. She is his wife, his lover and supporter. He is his mate, his partner and the first person he'd jump in front of a bullet for - and that would do the same for him in a heartbeat.

  
The fact that he not only loves them but is generously loved back is the main reason he stopped believing in impossibilities.

  
It takes a while but eventually Rosalee's tears dry. Monroe ends the music with a long, quivering note, and Nick lets go of his suspended breath. They look at each other and then down at the sleeping Fuchsbau. Her eyes puffy and nose red and wet. It shouldn't be endearing but it is.

  
"Thank you," Monroe says, cracking his nuckles and studying the raw pads of fingers. He isn't used to playing for so long anymore, but seeing Rosalee's peaceful expression pays the slight pain off.

  
"I did nothing," Nick replies, brushing a brown curl away from Rosalee's face. "It was your music, your idea."

  
Monroe shakes his head as he puts the cello away. "Wouldn't be able to play and hold her at the same time. You were essential to the fullfilment of the plan." Nick snorts lightly. "Want help taking her upstairs?"

  
"No, I've got it," Nick says and rearranges his arms behind her back and under her knees. He stands up with a little grunt that makes Monroe smile and roll his eyes. "Lock the door and turn the lights off," the Grimm says, turning to the stair.

  
"Sure thing," the Blutbad agrees and he leans forward to kiss Nick softly. "I'll be up in a moment."

  
He locks the door and carefully puts the cello back on its case. He turns the lights off as he goes upstairs, and it is his acute low light vision that guides him to the bedroom.

  
Rosalee's boots, as well as Nick's, are placed neatly beside the door, their pants folded over a chair. Monroe places his own shoes besides theirs, he drapes his flannel shirt over the back of the chair and his jeans over Nick's. The room is silent, except for the soft sound of Rosalee's breath and the murmur of Nick's finger running through her hair.

  
The Blutbad eases into the bed by their side, his long arms embracing both his wife and his mate at once. Rosalee makes a tiny, purring sound that causes both Monroe and Nick to smile tenderly. They kiss her hair and notice that her eyes aren't puffy and red anymore.


End file.
